Samantha Walker
Samantha Walker was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash, she accidentally murdered a girl and started to get blackmailed by a witness; William Hall. On the island, she finally managed to escape from William's evil grasp and she started living peacefully with her father, Elliot Walker. However, he got sick on numerous occasions which upset Samantha. William eventually tried to get back with Samantha, but she declined. Before the crash Her sister's death One day, when having a family day out, walking, the Walkers' were approached by a woman, Rose Nadler, who had lost her pet dog. She asked if they had seen it, but they said they hadn't. Meanwhile, Veronica started to feel dizzy. She then collapsed in front of everyone. Elliot, Geraldine, Samantha and Veronica then went to a hospital were they were seen by Dr. Christian Shephard. Veronica was diagnosed with cancer. Veronica then passed away to her illness, and the family all went to her funeral, were the priest gave his deepest condolences. ("Pax Postremo") Her mother's disappearance When William witnessed Samantha accidentally murder a girl, he used this information to blackmail Elliot into giving him money. One morning, Samantha was woke up by her father and William arguing. She watched down the stairs, while being comforted by her mother as William threatened Elliot, saying 'You're gonna regret this'. An unknown amount of time later, Elliot woke Samantha up as he received a letter. Samantha read it and realised that it was a ransom note, asking money for the return of Geraldine. Obeying these rules, Samantha, William and Elliot flew to Australia, where they had to hand in the money. They placed the money where they were told too. But, meanwhile, Geraldine returned home, safely, after returning from a Spa trip. It was then revealed that William sent her to a spa trip so he could pretend she was missing. He then sent the ransom note asking for the money, which he most likely took later on in Australia. ("Say Goodbye") ("I Spy With My Little Eye") Oceanic Flight 815 Before boarding Oceanic Flight 815, she visited an airport café with her father and William. After ignoring William when he asked her to get some napkins, William went to get them instead. In his absence, Samantha complained about the relationship with William, but Elliot insisted that she had to stay with him or else 'everything falls apart'. When Will returned, she denied talking about him. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When boarding the plane, William grasped Samantha's hand tightly as he pulled her; she was clearly upset. Elliot stood by in the background, knowing he could do nothing. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) After the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Samantha ran through the camp, screaming and crying as she looked for her father and boyfriend. As she ran around, she came across a survivor, Melissa, who begged for help with an injured man, but Samantha ran away after saying she was 'worthless'. She was among the survivors the night of the crash when the noises of the monster came from the jungle. The next day, she joined and led the Shelter Group for the camp among with her father, her boyfriend and Abbie. She then later witnessed the monsters noises again, and later, Joe's attack. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") Later that day, Samantha escaped from the group and ran back to the crash site to find Joe, but instead she found Josh, Charlotte, Alex and Joe. Knowing that Joe was seriously hurt, she, Josh and Charlotte ran to find the group. When they eventually found them, they took them back to Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they arrived back at the crash site, they all found Joe dead. Later on, Emma and Samantha talked about Joe's attack and Alex, she also asked about her relationship with William and her mother, but Samantha stated that her mother was dead. The next morning, Samantha attended Joe's funeral and later on, she moved to the beach with the rest of the camp. The next morning, Samantha noticed her fathers absence, so she asked Anya if he returned from the search, but he hadn't. ("Say Goodbye") As Samantha started to become depressed about her fathers absence, Anya went and comforted her. After a chat with her, they quickly became friends. When everyone was gathered around, she listened to Josh and Charlotte talk about the missing people, but then soon after, the three returned. Later that night, Samantha and her dad chatted to one and other. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low, William and Hassan had a fight, after the fight, Samantha stated that she had never loved William to the whole camp. Later that day, Samantha, among others, went out into the jungle to collect food. When they came back with food, she was unaware that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, while she and Melissa were jogging along the beach, she fell and hurt her ankle. When Charlotte and Michelle returned from the crash site with the medical supplies, Elliot bandaged up her leg. ("Blame") One morning, Samantha watched Alex mysteriously returned. She then later witnessed the survivors find the wooden pallet wash ashore. ("Crazy People") When her father became sick, she suggested that he should get someone to check him out, but he declined the suggestion. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") When her father became really sick and collapsed, she stayed by his side while Hassan performed CPR. Later, when Alex was attacked, she attended the group meeting and offered to go and find the natives, but William stopped her, so she stayed. ("Leave Me Alone") When walking through the jungle with her father, Elliot collapsed suddenly so Samantha called desperately for help. Samantha was later comforted by Emma and then later, Samantha stayed by her father as he regained consciousness. ("Pax Postremo") Two days later, Melissa found Samantha crying, so she told her to look optimistically. Later that day, Samantha said the same to Melissa when she found her crying. ("Let Go") When William returned from Vanessa's camp; she greeted back him by hugging him. And when Vanessa infiltrated the survivors camp, Samantha snook outside of her tent with Mark's gun but was soon spotted by Vanessa. When Vanessa shot her gun into the air, Samantha dropped Mark's gun; which was later picked up by Thomas. ("An Eye for an Eye") After Hassan was shot and killed, Samantha stood by, shocked. Days later, when Alex and James returned from Vanessa's camp, Alex asked Samantha her full name as he found her file at the camp. ("It's All My Fault") One day, Samantha was trying to fix a tarp whilst being observed by Abbie and Emma. Later on, Samantha heard about Michelle's attack. ("Desperate") The next day, Samantha checked up on her father. Later, William planned to get back with Samantha, but decided not to say. ("Come Back to Me") Samantha was later present when Anya was announced missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") When everyone started to search for Anya; Samantha, Emma and Michelle went together to look, but instead they found a large piece of metal buried in the ground. ("The Search") They then decided to keep it a secret from the camp as they uncovered more of it. When they returned to camp; Josh told Samantha about Elliot getting sick again. ("Secrets") William later found a vulnerable Samantha, and finally asked to get back with her, but she declined. ("Regretful Heart") When looking for water; Samantha found the blackmail letter that was sent to Olivia and she recognised it as her dad's stationary. ("The Blackmail Letter") She later confronted her father about it and he confessed. Ashamed, Samantha burnt the letter. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Samantha was later seen sat on the beach, depressed. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") When Anya finally returned to camp, she got everyone in the camp to go to Ji-Yun's plane with her. Samantha then trekked through he jungle among everyone else. When they arrived at the plane, Samantha helped yell for it but soon hid for cover as Thomas started shooting at them. She escaped without being shot. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Samantha went back to the beach camp with Josh, Charlotte, Anya, Darien, Abbie and Ji so they could help Anya's bullet wound, however, when the got there Samantha was horrified to find Elliot's dead body. ("That Pretty Little Picture") She then attended his funeral, but she didn't want to say anything as she was too sad. ("A Loose Thread") Later on, Charlotte found Samantha crying in her tent, but she asked her to leave her alone. The next day, when Olivia returned to camp, Samantha attacked her but was quickly pulled off. Josh then lectured her about it. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Samantha told Abigail why Olivia would've killed Elliot. She then confronted Olivia, and Olivia confessed to killing Elliot. Samantha then tried to tell Melissa, but she wouldn't believe her. ("Now I Know") The next day, Samantha was sat outside her tent reading a book as other survivors talked about her. ("The Whole Shabang") Later she listened to Melissa and Darien as they told the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later, Charlotte told Samantha about Will possibly liking her, so to protect her, Samantha told Charlotte about Will's blackmail scheme. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day Samantha followed Olivia into the jungle and she confronted her. After a fight, she ran away from the smoke monster, and when it attacked Olivia, she just ignored it and ran away. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, while heading back to camp, Samantha found Josh and Michelle, so she headed back with them. When they arrived at camp, Samantha silently walked to her tent. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") Trivia *Samantha has met all of the main characters except for Blaine and Heather. Category:Main Characters Category:William's flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters